Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to one or more of the diagnosis, treatment and amelioration of respiratory disorders, and to procedures to prevent respiratory disorders. In particular, the present technology relates to medical devices, and their use for treating respiratory disorders and for preventing respiratory disorders. Such devices may include an interface for directing a treatment to a patient respiratory system.
Description of the Related Art and of the Problem to be Solved
Traditional Full Face mask (also referred to as a patient interface) obtains a seal with the user's face by way of a silicone cushion that seals both over the mouth and over the bridge of the nose. The main issue with this is that, due to the nature of the silicon material, often comfort issues are experienced by the user (i.e. facial markings, sores, allergic reaction).
This problem seems to be overcome by the use of foam. The compliant nature of foam allows it to, under relatively small tension force, compress into intricate facial features and affect a good seal. This, combined with the easy adaptability and softness experienced by the patient, provides for a relative fast and easy mask set-up. The foam also exhibits better breathability than silicone. Thus, the use of foam is associated with better cooling and reduced discomfort in the areas of contact in the sealing areas.
In order to achieve comfortable fit, a good seal and stability, current Full Face Foam masks are larger in footprint when compared to masks with traditional silicone seals.
To obtain the correct flow characteristics the foam being currently used is either not permeable or has a secondary layer over the foam to stop air from passing through the foam. Both options remove the breathability benefit of a foam seal. It should be noted that only foam full face masks having sealed or non-permeable foam cushions are compatible with current OSA respiratory therapy.
Some prior foam masks also involve separate individual components that together form the cushion. In one example, a foam layer may be attached to a silicon cushion to improve the sealing quality and the comfort associated with the mask. Such arrangements, apart from being large in size and less comfortable, also make it more difficult for the user to disassemble, assemble and clean the mask.
Some related prior art documents include: WO2007133332; WO2008070929; WO2009109004; WO2009108994; WO2010028425; WO2004041342; US 2008 0257354; WO2010148453; US_2012_0204879_A1; EP2213324 A1.